Fall Into My Arms
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt falls into the lap of a mysterious stranger on the subway but has to leave abruptly. Will they ever see each other again? (Duh.)


**Sometimes you just need a meet-cute.**

* * *

Kurt would never admit that he was kind of a klutz. Sure, his ability to trip over thin air and familiarity with all the nurses at NYADA's health clinic due to dance class mishaps were damning, but he firmly refused to believe that he was clumsy. Sometimes his brain just didn't communicate with his body, that was all.

Since Kurt wasn't a klutz, he usually ended up not holding onto the safety rails on the subway whenever he was forced to stand during his ride home. He usually didn't need them, as the ride was fairly smooth, and those rails were probably _covered _in germs and bodily fluids anyways, so he'd almost rather chew off a hand before touching them. He preferred to use his phone and adjust his center of balance whenever he knew a bend was coming.

Of course, the day Kurt got cocky about not using the safety rails was the day it took a turn too quickly and sent him flying sideways, prompting him to yell "Shit!" before crashing into another person.

Another person who was very, _very _attractive.

"Oof!" the guy said as Kurt landed askew in his lap, legs akimbo by the door and butt firmly planted on one of the man's thighs. Kurt felt the man's arms come up and wrap around his waist in a way that must have been instinctive for him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Kurt said, feeling his face flush. "I wasn't ready for our driver to take that turn quite so fast."

"It's no problem," the other man said, smiling. "After all, when else will I get the chance to say that I literally got a hot guy to fall in my lap?"

"You mean this isn't a regular occurrence for you?" Kurt teased, at ease for some reason around this stranger. "I usually have guys falling into my lap at least twice a week."

"Only twice a week?" the man joked back, still smiling. Kurt was gonna need a defibrillator soon if he kept that up. "I'd think it'd be more often."

"I could say the same for you," Kurt said. "I might've considered crashing into you on purpose if I'd been facing your way earlier."

"I can't say I'd've been disappointed," the man said back. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt." Kurt held out a hand to shake, which Blaine accepted easily. His hand was warm against Kurt's own naturally chillier skin, making Kurt smile unconsciously in delight.

Kurt's delight faded when he noticed what stop they were at. "Oh, shit, I'm two stops past my apartment!" he said, scrambling off Blaine's lap. "I've got to go, I'll - um - I'll hopefully see you later!"

He hustled off the train and up the stairs of the subway station, stopping briefly once he was out of the way. His side still felt warm from being so close to Blaine, and he felt disgruntled all of a sudden, like he'd just walked away from something vital and precious.

"I'll see him again," Kurt told himself, beginning the walk back to his place. "People ride the same subway lines all the time. I'll find him."

* * *

Two days later, Kurt was seated on the subway, scanning the crowds vigilantly at every station to see if Blaine was boarding the train. Every search proved fruitless, though, leaving him a little despondent as the driver took the same turn from earlier way too fast again - seriously, were they not training subway drivers anymore?

Kurt was already knocked back slightly in his seat by the G-force of the turn, but another person tumbling into his lap shoved him back even farther. He wrapped his arms around the other person's knees and shoulders naturally, gasping when he noticed-

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, tightening his hold briefly in shock.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, face brightening.

"Are we just destined to meet via overzealous subway turns?" Kurt said, feeling a huge smile erupt on his face. "First I come crashing into your lap like a bat out of Hell, then you fall into my arms-"

"-Like a sack of potatoes?" Blaine finished playfully.

"I was going to say more like a princess in a storybook," Kurt said, unwilling to let Blaine say anything even vaguely unflattering about himself.

"Well, then, you should know that I definitely thought you were more of a lost angel than a bat of Hell," Blaine said, making Kurt's heart act up in his chest. "Especially when you ended up running out of my arms before I could even get your number."

"Would an angel really have used as much profanity as I did that day?" Kurt joked. "I think that's against the rules for them."

"Shhhh, stop ruining my analogy," Blaine said, eyes twinkling. "Are you really attached to being a bat out of Hell or something?"

"Fine, fine," Kurt said, definitely not upset. "Were you, um, were you serious about wanting my number?"

"I'm sorry, was that too much? I just thought we had something going and-"

"No, Blaine, it was nowhere near too much. I thought the same, but I didn't want to find out you flirted like that with every guy you met, you know? I didn't want to be some throwaway date."

"Kurt, I assure you, you are the _only _guy I've ever compared to an angel on the subway. Usually my thoughts are far less charitable," Blaine said with a wink.

"So if I just-" Kurt reached into Blaine's pocket and pulled out his phone, waggling it slightly.

"I'd unlock it for you and watch in awe as you gave me your number somehow," Blaine said, doing just that.

Kurt started typing his number into Blaine's contacts, cheekily naming himself "Angel" before passing the phone back to Blaine.

"I see you really did like that analogy," Blaine said when he saw, smirking. "And what are you going to name me, pray tell?"

"Oh, you know, Subway Guy, Sack of Potatoes, something like that," Kurt teased. When Blaine pouted at that, he hugged him closer. "Well, Prince is a little too weird, and it's maybe a little too early for Boyfriend. Can I go with My Friday Night Date?"

"With pleasure," Blaine said. "I'll text you a time?"

"I'll text you a place," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt before glancing away. "Oh my God, I am _so _far beyond my stop."

"I am too," Kurt said after taking his own look.

"I'm gonna have to walk like a hundred blocks."

"Same here."

"I don't regret it."

"Neither do I."

(After three successful dates and the go ahead to change Blaine's name in his phone to "My Boyfriend," Kurt really, really didn't regret it.)


End file.
